Blossom
by SuPa4Natural
Summary: BL. Yaoi. 'They are such a peaceful couple'; well, that'll be a cold day in Hell when that happens. Just what can be expected from two completely diverse personalities in a relationship? [Kanata (Pisces) X Yoh (Capricorn)]


**BLOSSOM**

**~SuPa4Natural™**

_If someone speaks to you with anger, pour soothing waters of love on the fire.~_

**Chapter 1: March 14**

**Disclaimer: **Starry Sky and all its characters rightfully belong to ©honeybee.

**WARNING: Contains yaoi/boys love, slight curses and sexual themes. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

**Pairing: Nanami Kanata (Pisces) X Tomoe Yoh (Capricorn)**

**Note: **Today is Yoh's birthday and barely made it before midnight. Phew! Anyway, this my first story for Starry Sky and second in fanfictionnet. Hope you will enjoy and please leave any kind of review if you please. Your reviews are appreciated.

* * *

Winter still lingered in the air however hints of blooming Spring had already started to appear. It was 14th March, the 'White day', the day when the one who received chocolates on 14th February would return white chocolate to the one he or she received from. And that was just the time when a certain red haired youngster had started fidgeting nervously. He needed to give chocolates to a certain rebellious person from whom he received his favourite chocolates on Valentine's day.

No, of course, it wasn't Tsukiko. Fate had turned away her path to overseas where she moved away and was currently living peacefully with her lover, someone totally unexpected-someone who was not even enrolled in the school with her, just a foreigner overseas. Yet, the academy faced no hindrance after the transfer of the institution's only girl because love wasn't bound to Tsukiko. It was free.

"Good morning, Yoh. Is everything fine?" Suzuya gently greeted the red eyed boy who was pouting in annoyance early in the morning. Their first period teacher was absent so they had self study class and as usual the half-French was sitting in his place, his head in the clouds.

"Oh, it's you Suzuya! Ah...eh...Bonjour..." Yoh replied frantically and got lost in his own thoughts just after. Suzuya frowned slightly, thinking how his mate was worried over something but after countless inquiries Yoh still didn't spill any of his worries.

Suzuya had guessed it was because of their upcoming terminal unit tests but Yoh was an excellent student with good scores every time and it just wasn't something so frustrating. So it wasn't 'something' but 'someone'. Who? Suzuya pointed out to that one rebellious and stubborn best friend of his who was out bunking classes, Kanata.

It hadn't been long since the love birds had started dating right after Tsukiko's transfer and these little mishaps and tiny riots were eventually daily episodes. Concluding that he should shower Yoh with indirect suggestions (as always) to ignite passion of love in between them, Suzuya calmly started, "So what are your plans for today, Yoh?"

"Huh? What? Oh, my plans...er... I," mumbled the red haired male hesitantly, "Nothing special, I believe."

"Are you sure? Because Kanata said that-"

"Said what? What did he say?" Yoh instantly inquired after hearing a particular name that had caused his temporary uneasiness.

Suzuya smiled, he was absolutely correct. "Oh nothing..." Suzuya blindly held out a cliff hanger which made curiosity usher into the red head's heart. "Suzuya, please tell me! What did he say?!" Yoh exclaimed as he hit the table with his fist clenched tight, creating a tiny commotion. The others who took notice of Tomoe's nervousness also guessed that the cause of such distinct actions was none other than the cheeky, Nanami Kanata.

"Well, nothing particularly, I suppose. He said that he had something to do today... He certainly looked worried and a little busy too. You know how hard working he is, right? His top priority is his works," replied Suzuya. The last statement had nearly shattered Yoh's heart however he understood that it wasn't Suzuya's fault at all.

It was Nanami Kanata's fault!

How could Kanata, his boyfriend, leave him just for his oh-so-necessary works?! It was White day damn it! As calm as he looked, Tomoe wasn't someone who could suppress his anger. He abruptly stood up catching several stares yet again as he marched right outside the door.

Suzuya sighed. Maybe he went a little far with the cliff hanger... or maybe not? It didn't matter now. He was off to patch up other couples for now.

The sky was almost silver with exquisite pearls of clouds adorning the stretched heaven above. It was silent yet a major lovely sight to see. Well, for the great Kanata anyway. The silver haired male was lying on the roof top floor with his blazer underneath for protection against the bizarre cold.

The door suddenly burst opened scaring the hell out of the lime eyed male while a certain red haired youngster boiling in wrath entered the scene, his red eyes glaring at the boy before him.

"Ugh! Kanata, you bastard!" Yoh promptly grabbed the taller male's collar and gripped it tightly making the guy slowly proceed to stand. "A pleasant surprise, Yoh..." Kanata humoured himself.

"Shut up, moron! You ignorant fool! You...Why are you doing this to me? Am I just for your amusement? Well you have no right, mister! I just hate it when you are like this! I hate you!" Yoh gritted his teeth in rage, preventing other insulting slurs.

Kanata was at loss here. Just what was he talking about? He had never expected a raging boyfriend gripping his collar and cursing him first thing in the morning... Just what did he do?

Gradually catching his boyfriend's fists on his collar and silently pulling it away, Kanata inched his face closer to Tomoe's and blowing cool air over the burning face. "What's the matter, Tomoe? Why are yaw so puffed up? Is it me? Did I do something? Please tell me," pleaded Nanami as his eyes reflected hurt expressions.

Tomoe stared blankly at those puppy eyes of his boyfriend and eventually calmed down. "Sorry..." apologized Yoh who left the collar and turned his face to the floor. "I'm the one who is at fault here, Tomoe..." Nanami coolly stated as he cupped the red head's cheeks and slightly pulled his face closer, gazing into his eyes.

For these ever fighting, two exactly opposite personalities, their eyes acted as the window to their hearts which reflected what their heartfelt. And that is how they understood each other. That's how they loved each other.

"Why?! Why is it that your work is what you desire? Why am I just... just something worthless and not special like you are to me! You just... just work without caring about me! I'm selfish and definitely jealous of such puny thing like 'work'! Because of you, Bastard!" Yoh exclaimed frantically.

Kanata grabbed the other male and brought him into a hug which quickly turned into a tighter embrace."I'm sorry. You know how I am, hm? I get stuck even though it's yaw I want to be with! I'm sorry...really am. Whatever I had done or said, I don't care 'bout it, yeah? It's you who's the most important, 'k? You're my top most priority," Nanami smiled as he gently kissed the other male's forehead.

Tomoe reached into his pocket and took out a small white box which seemingly looked liked white chocolates. "Happy White Day, idiot!" Yoh wished him, satisfied after his boyfriend's quick yet heart touching apology. Kanata gladly accepted it with a huge smirk plastered over his face.

"Yaw not gonna feed me?" Cute lime puppy eyes begged those pacified red eyes. Tomoe punched the guy playfully on the cheek. "No way, stupid! I won't do something so embarrassing!"

The two rested on the roof terrace itself, Tomoe bound in Nanami's warm embrace and being fed the chocolates he brought (almost embarrassingly). "You have this one next," Kanata said as he held a piece of chocolate between his teeth and inched closer to Yoh's flushed face with his own eyes gleaming with mischief. The said male pouted but reluctantly brought his lips closer to his favourite chocolate and grabbed it with his perfect white teeth.

The lime eyed male couldn't help but chuckle at the reddened boy who was staring at him with his red eyes vaguely pleased. "Stupid," remarked Yoh who slowly moved his face away but suddenly Kanata held those blushing cheeks into his hands and looked at those slightly scarlet eyes. Once again.

Kanata pulled the other male face closer as their chocolate dipped lips clashed and a loud moan escaped Tomoe's lips, his hands rushing into the silver hair, his light fingers tangled in between the silky locks. The lime eyed male gently probed his hot tongue in his lover's cave, savouring every chocolate essence it produced. Yoh wrapped his arms around the other male's neck pulling him closer, their body sliding against each other and their minds screaming pleasure.

Nanami managed to explore the half-French boy's chocolate filed cave with his wet tongue arousing the other's own and both of them moaning as their body started to heat up under the winter's cold silver sky.

Burning under the Pisces's graceful touches, Tomoe almost melted as Nanami's slick tongue travelled down from his mouth to the neck just before he exerted a loud moan. "Ngh...mnmmn...Kanata-kun..." The licks transformed into suckle and then to harmless tiny nibbles all the way down until the collar bone area.

"Kanata-kun...mmmnn...ah, again," whispered the red head who was almost on the edge of his self control. "Ha-hah-as you-mnn...wish," was his pants filled answer. The two met for tongue kiss yet again, this time more determined and more seductive and much more pleasured with their tongues sliding and fighting for dominance.

The silver haired youngster gently pushed down the other onto the floor, just over his laid blazer as he towered himself over and deepened the luscious kiss with ulterior force and passion raging inside him. After a few second of licking and slurping, the couple parted as a line of saliva followed their trail of everlasting French kiss.

The lime eyed male partly pulled down the other's blazer from his lean shoulder until his elbow allowing no movements from the one below.

Kanata's slim hands hovered around every sensitive area of the one below him, earning several sweet moans and cries along. The hand rested upon the other's clothed nubs and sensually massaged the erect nipples with both of his thumbs as they joined in for a kiss yet again. "Mmn...Nanami...no... mmnhh..." Tomoe groaned as he thrusted his erection upon Kanata's own tight hips. They both parted for a long pleasured moan, their pants getting tighter every second.

Nanami's hands never ceased to pleasure him, particularly his hard nipples which craving for his mouth instead. Kanata preceded the tempting request as his lips attached against the clothed nubs and brushed his slick wet tongue slowly, almost intentionally to hear his lover moan sweetly. And he did.

"Ohhh...mnnn...ah...Kanata, yes..." Tomoe craved shamelessly as his pink nipples were seemingly hard and perked up but it just wasn't enough. As much as Tomoe was a proud man, his high pride crumbled down as soon as Nanami had his way with him. "Nanami, quick... They're...mmmmnm," groaned the red head who jerked his nubs closer to Kanata's lips and his slightly dripping clothed erection onto the other's harder groin. Soon, Yoh moaned as the towering male bit the perked up nub between his teeth and snaked his hands in between Tomoe's burning inner thighs.

"Whatever it is, Tomoe, beg for it..." the sly Pisces smirked as he continued rubbing the embarrassed Capricorn's sexy mount which got hotter and harder with every slight touch and earned several pleased yet flushed expressions on his face. "Sh...ut...ngh!" Tomoe trembled with excitement, pleasure and confusion combined as he bit his sleeve to prevent further embarrassing moans. After a few teases over the perky nubs and those tight areas, Tomoe's pride instantly succumbed.

Gently lifting Nanami's slim hands, Tomoe slowly and almost seductively placed on his oh-so-high-and-hard groin before groaning like a idiotic masochist. "Ngh...There...Please, Nanami-kun, take care of it...mnnm...now!"

It definitely hit a jackpot!

Kanata swiftly unbuckled Yoh's light belt and greedily unzipped it with his teeth clasped on the zipper and his head arching backward to zip it down. Tomoe ruffled the silver hair immediately, "Stop teasing, Kanata-kun...oh...mn..."

"Patience, my hurried one..." he managed to assert as he ascended his hands into the pants and touched that certain hard, dripping wet and perked clothed crotch. He smirked. Swooping his head, he licked it and soon Tomoe arched his back as if an electric jolt of wild passion ran ugh him. "Mmnnm...ahhh...Nanami-kun! I-said..no...mnnmn..Teasing-aaah..."

"Tehe..." The Pisces chuckled as he pulled down the other's boxer shorts and let out a tiny beast overflowing with pre-cum and aroused as if the world was on damn fire of flirty sex. "Helloo there..." Kanata humoured as he quickly started pumping the hot slick rod with hands sensually massaging the lower twin bags with idealness when suddenly two arms belonging to his boyfriend wrapped around behind his neck and hot breath fell upon his face.

Tears gleamed on the edge of the aroused Capricorn's red eyes as his lips parted but trembled with strange yet exciting whines escaping it. "Mnnn...ngh...yes, Na-nami-kun...fas...mnnn...ter..." The demand was heeded with pumping quickened and his laboured breathing in the air. Tomoe tensed up as he felt something extreme hot magma inside his, hastily heading outside his pumped part.

It wasn't as good for the Pisces either. His almost halfway burst hard groin leaking with sticky white cum and currently caged inside his tight pants was demanding extreme attention. **RIGHT NOW.**

Tomoe was on the edge, one more pump and he would've burst forth however to his utmost disappointed, the pumping rhythm stopped. Gasping and eyes wide, he saw his damned idiot unzipping his own pants and releasing his own throbbing and much bigger (compared to his) manhood. Shocked, yes, he was. It was his first time seeing it. Hard to accept but it definitely suited the husky boyfriend of his.

Reminding the other of his almost cumming manhood, Kanata yet again restarted the strokes, this time their both sliding against each other rather nakedly. The hand movement was slow at the beginning but soon took extra speed after realizing how hard he really was. "Oooh..yes...right there... more mnnnn...faster! Nanami-kun!"

The red eyed male cummed right onto his silver haired boyfriend's hands and was followed by the said guy's release. "Hah-mnnm...Tomoe, I love ya..." "Love-hah-you...ngh...too..." Soon, they joined In for their final yet passionate marathon of sweet and savoury kisses.

After cleaning and clearing themselves without any traces of them having sexy blowjobs early in the morning, Kanata remembered how useless it was to not to go all the way. He could've done it but after understanding that it was early in the morning through those pleading and miserable scarlet eyes, he went otherwise.

"Ya know, my birthday is coming up..." Kanata stated happily as he placed a quick peck on Yoh's red cheek. "So?" was the Capricorn's response, couched in a tone of even indifference. "I was expecting something special, stingy brat," pouted Nanami. "You're the one to talk," was Tomoe's rejoinder. All ends well, well... in these to love birds case anyway. Even after the hot blow job they still return to their normal selves, noted both of them silently while cosy in each other embrace.

"Guys...you done having sex?" The door threw open revealing a certain Scorpion mate of theirs. Embarrassed as hell, Tomoe stood up as fast as possible and ran towards his class without any proper goodbye and seriously avoiding any eye contact with him.

"Thanks for your help, Suzuya-kun..." Kanata smiled, satisfied and flung an arm around his mate's shoulder casually. "I didn't do it for free, you know..." Suzuya replied calmly. "Childhood habits, I see. Yeah, I know what a greedy thing you are..." The Pisces chuckled.

"So, how did it go?"

"Good..."

"The chocolates...?"

"Quite better..."

"The ending blow job?"

Kanata smirked as he looked over to the cheeky bastard friend of his, waved him off and walked away quietly with hands crunched up into his worn blazer for his 'classes'. Or maybe just to tease a certain fidgeting red head.

**TBC soon…. Maybe. **


End file.
